The Goose Girl's Prince
by DearElla
Summary: Geric's POV in the finale of Shannon Hale's The Goose Girl. What are his thoughts, feelings, and reactions? SPOILER ALERT
1. Confrontation

I claim no credit to these characters, their world, the dialogue, or the storyline. They are the wonderful creations of the awesome Shannon Hale.

* * *

Geric stood waiting next to the king in the shadowy throne room, partially hidden behind other members of the royal party in an attempt to conceal his nerves. He swallowed and shuffled his feet.

_You've got to fulfill your duty, Geric_, he told himself. _You've known about this for a long time._ _There's no good in thinking about_ – but he cut himself off at that thought.

Princess Napralina-Victery's surprise arrival had only heightened his apprehension of his nuptials that afternoon. He stilled his twitching hands by placing them in his pockets, awaiting the Kildenrean princess's entry into the audience hall.

His betrothed, Princess Anidori, swept into the hall, an easy smile on her lips. She was trailed by her Kildenrean guards and her sister, Princess Napralina. Napralina, strangely, wore a grim, determined expression, and Geric felt a flicker of suspicion. Beyond the expression, Geric thought her face looked familiar and – dear. Why would that be? Napralina's hair was also yellow, but of a more golden shade than her sister's. Geric concentrated on her face, wondering.

Princess Anidori and her guards joined the royal party on the dais, leaving Napralina alone in front of the king. The gesture seemed wrong, somehow. Not affectionate, not sisterly. Geric straightened his shoulders, much more suspicious, concerned, and tense. His instincts rarely failed him.

Napralina had not lost that stern expression, but it faltered momentarily, betraying acute fear. Thoroughly worried, Geric glanced at the king as she curtsied.

"Princess Napralina-Victery," the king said. Geric pressed his lips together. The king's tone was less than welcoming. But then again, war with Kildenree was fast approaching.

"No, I am not she," she said with a Kildenrean accent.

"Not Napralina?" The king questioned fiercely.

"No, I am not, but – "

Guards, at the king's signal, approached her. Geric flashed a glance towards Princess Anidori, who was _smirking_. Geric recoiled in distaste.

"No, wait," the unknown maiden choked, falling to her knees. "Please, wait, listen to me. Please."

As she huddled on the floor, her hair fell into shadow, and her beseeching face was all that was visible. Startled, Geric realized that the maiden resembled Isi strikingly. Her hair had always been covered by a hat. _Her hair had been yellow?_ His heart began to pound fiercely, and, without a second thought, Geric pushed forward from the crowd.

"One moment, sire," he insisted, approaching her. She remained huddled in the shadows on the floor, but as he came closer, he saw that she was, indeed, Isi.

His thoughts were a cacophony of exclamations and questions, but the confusion subsided as he spoke her name.

"Isi?"

Yes, she was. Geric suddenly felt a sense of contentment, happiness, even in that tense and strange situation. This all had to be some sort of joke. He smiled as he asked her, "Isi, what's going on?"

Isi did not smile back. She looked small and frail. Geric stifled the urge to gather her in his arms, to make her feel safe.

"Isi was my grandmother's name, among friends," she answered. The fear had not quite left her eyes, but she rose slowly and faced the king.

"Sire, I am Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee, first daughter of Kildenree."

She pointed at Princess Anidori behind the dais. "That girl was my lady-in-waiting."

_!_

Geric realized that his mouth was hanging open, and he closed it.

A high, piercing laugh rose from the gasps and murmurs, as the accused laughed delightedly. It almost sent a shiver down Geric's spine and bolstered his suspicions of her character.

"My compatriots and I stood here in silence, Your Majesty," said Anidori confidently, "eagerly awaiting what word this lost bird would bear, and it has proved more entertaining than we had imagined. She is the princess! This is the little runaway I told you of, sire, the serving girl who decided in the Forest that she no longer wished to serve and slipped away in the night with one of my gowns and a bag full of coins. It would seem she still has the dress but has spent the coins – though how she managed that in just these few months might be answered only in a gambling hall or tavern. At any rate, it would seem she still does not wish to serve."

She left the dais and approached Isi, touching her shoulder. "But really, Selia, is not crying 'princess' taking one step too far?"

After a brief hesitation, Isi responded, "No."

"Come now, my dear. Being a princess is more work than a lady-in-waiting. You should know; you have watched me most of your life. You have told me how you have felt being consigned to a life of servitude. I sympathize. I know you feel trapped by your birth and have seen you talents go wasted by the narrowness of your occupation. To wait. To sit and wait and serve your mistress. I can understand it must be frustrating. But, princess?" She laughed. "And as much as it is a burden at times, I'm not going to resign on your behalf. So, please, for the friendship we once shared, admit the truth."

Isi shook her head back and forth several times. "No. I mean, yes, I have told the truth. I am who I say I am."

Geric's glance had flickered between the two as they spoke. He hid his churning thoughts behind a mask of forced calm and reflection.

The prime minister interrupted. "Enough of this. Sire, we waste time here on this runaway thief while there are pressing matters of war."

Geric pursed his lips at "runaway thief."

Isi began to speak. "War. You started all of this, Selia, in the Forest. The guards, you murdered them. She murdered them all, sire, she and Ungolad and the others. And I ran, so she could not kill me, too. I have been hiding these months as a goose girl. I have witnesses who saw these men try to kill me just as they killed my guards."

Isi glanced at Geric. He met her eyes slowly.

The accused responded, "Now, dear, don't be silly. All my guards are right here."

"No, the others," said Isi. "Where are Rashon, Ingras, Adon, and the others? And, and Radal, and Dano. Poor Dano, who looked up to the warriors as to older brothers and only ever carried a dinner knife in his belt." Isi released a sob. "And you killed him anyway. All of them, sire, all. Except Talone."

Feeling upset and confused at Isi's tortured expression, Geric caught the king's unwaveringly fierce and angry expression.

Isi continued to speak, smiling grimly at Princess Anidori, "You did not know that, did you? That he survived your slaughter?" She turned to the king. "Sire, I beg you to ask my escort Talone. He is just outside the gates. Your guards would not admit him, but he stands ready to testify to you that what I say is true. He was there. He witnessed the massacre in the Forest."

The Kildenreans began to mutter amongst themselves. Geric's suspicions increased. _If only there was a way to expose the truth_, he thought_._ His instincts were increasingly believing Isi and disbelieving Princess Anidori. _But, is that just my feelings clouding my judgment?_ Abruptly, the Kildenreans silenced.

"Ah, Talone, your cohort, said Princess Anidori. "Is he still with you?" She looked angry. "Of course, you would not be so brazen as to make these claims unless you had a false witness to improve the odds. He is so fickle, however, I would not have guessed him to stay with you since the Forest, once you lost your coin."

"Sire," declared the prime minister, "the young prince is tired from the hunt, and this Kildenrean's spy's lies are none of his concern. I recommend he be saved from this raucous tedium."

Geric looked at his younger brother. Always delicate, he seemed to be sick again. His face was pale, and he seemed weak. His brother seemed to want to lean against the enormous tapestry behind the dais, but he did not, or rather, he could not. In a flash of remembrance, Geric recalled the hollow opening behind the tapestry. It was a passageway that both he and his brother had played in as children. He had almost forgotten about it, but, clearly, his younger brother had not. Geric began to formulate a plan.

"Yes, I grow rather tired of it myself," answered the king. "Would that I had youth as an excuse to withdraw." He waved his hand, and the young prince's guards escorted him gently away.

Isi's face suddenly seemed anxious and confused. "Wait," she stuttered. "Shouldn't the prince stay? After all, this is the matter of his bride."

_So, Isi still thinks I am a guard_, thought Geric. _What does that mean?_

The prime minister laughed. "You see, Your Highness? She doesn't even know what she's saying," he said to the king with disdain. He turned to Isi. "The princess, of course, is betrothed to our elder prince, Geric."

Geric suddenly wished that he had been honest with Isi about his identity. But, then again, had she been honest with him about her identity?

Isi turned a bewildered face upon Geric. Her eyes were wide, and the light seemed to go out of her face. "Geric?" Her voice weakened. "Geric is the prince?... You are?"

Geric nodded slowly, feeling concerned and guilty. "Isi, are you truly Kildenrean? Truly Anidori?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she responded. "I swear, I – "

"What's all this, Geric," the king asked gruffly.

Without taking his eyes off Isi, Geric answered, "I knew this girl, before, as a goose girl." She continued to look into his eyes, her face sad.

"You called her Isi," the king stated.

"Yes, that's what she – that's what I thought her name was," Geric replied.

"And did she ever claim to you that she was the princess?"pressed the king.

"No, but – " Geric intended to say _but I did not tell her I was the prince_, but he was interrupted.

"Oh, sire," Princess Anidori sighed, "clearly she was try to use the prince to win her little game."

Geric felt sadness and doubt press in on him for the first time._ Isi might have always known I was the prince and used me_. Isi flinched from his gaze. _No, no, I won't pass judgment yet_, he assured himself.

"Sire," said the prime minister, "there are other matters that beg your attention."

"The war," Isi stated urgently. She looked at Geric again with an anxious face. "It is her idea, the war. Kildenree is not plotting. There is no conspiracy. She invented it all to hide her bloody deeds."

"Sire," the prime minister said firmly.

"Please listen to me," Isi pleaded. "Geric, you know me. You must believe that what I'm saying is true."

_I thought I knew you_, Geric thought. _But I still – still love you._ His heart thumped unevenly. He returned to his plan._ If we make the Kildenreans think they are alone, we could listen to what they say from the passageway behind the tapestry. They might reveal the truth._

The prime minister rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. "This is obviously a Kildenrean spy sent to thwart our endeavors," he insisted.

"She is fraud," said Isi. "All she says is a lie."

"Sire, don't let this yellow-haired wench craft doubt on our war!" the prime minister exclaimed.

"Enough!" growled the king, glaring at Isi.

Geric placed a hand on his father's arm. "Sire, we should listen to her."

"We have listened enough," said the king, shaking Geric's hand loose. "This girl announces herself as Napralina, then says she's Anidori, then you call her Isi, then she's Selia. It appears that she's also the goose girl who curtsies so prettily and was found spying around the royal stables last winter. Whoever she is, she'd better decide quickly so we know what to engrave on her tombstone. I smell treason."

Geric felt his gut twist with dread, as the king stomped away from him towards Isi. "Anidori, my dear," said the king.

Geric noticed Isi's mouth open to answer, but Princess Anidori cut in smoothly. "Yes, my lord?"

"What's the punishment for treason in Kildenree?" asked the king.

Geric looked at Princess Anidori whose eyes seemed to sparkle with merriment.

"My lord," answered Anidori, "It is a grave crime and thus a public castigation. To be placed naked in a barrel full of nails and dragged through the streets by four white horses, I believe."

Sickened by her response and expression, Geric sought an opening to put his plan into effect.

Isi looked petrified.

"You believe?" said the king. "Be sure. We've heard enough. She's not our citizen or our concern. I'm seriously considering leaving her in the dungeon here until this war is through and I've a free moment to deal with such nonsense."

Geric interjected, hoping that his words would not reveal how desperate he felt. "Oh, there's no need for that, Father. No one has proved she's done anything criminal."

"It's wartime, Geric," the king answered. "I don't need proof." He waved his hand for the guards to take Isi away.

This was the moment. Geric put up his hand to stop them. "A moment," he said. "As you said, she isn't your citizen or your concern. Leave the girl here with her compatriots, and together they can arrive at a suitable resolution. Maybe the reminder of what her punishment might be will encourage her to tell the truth." _And Father and I will listen to what you have to say_, thought Geric.

"Fine," the king answered, satisfied. He looked at Anidori. "Send for my chief guard in an hour. If you haven't convinced her to tell the truth, we'll lock her up until we've time for this."

The Bayern citizens began to walk toward the throne room's main doors. Isi, wringing her hands, followed them, a breathless desperation in her voice.

"No, Geric," she said. "You don't understand them. Please don't leave me."

"It's for the best, Isi," Geric answered. He turned and looked about the hall briefly, scanning the faces of the Kildenreans. Anidori and her guards seemed pleased. _Too pleased, perhaps_, Geric noted. He frowned, and then exited. Some of the king's guards restrained Isi from following, before they, too, exited.

"No," she pleaded. "Don't leave me here with them. They are murderers. Come back, please!"

Geric, his heart pounding, wished he could comfort her with the thought that he would not go far – she would be safe. His heart wrenched as he heard her sob to the last departing Bayern guards, "Don't leave me. Please. Just you two stay."

The doors to the throne room were closed and locked, but all could hear her pounding fists and muffled cries as they walked away.


	2. Revelation

With Isi's cries echoing distantly down the corridor, Geric anxiously caught his father's arm. "A moment, sire. We could listen in on the Kildenreans' conversation. In the secret passageway behind the throne. Then we may, perhaps, learn the truth."

The king heaved a sigh and said grimly, "I see that you're determined to protect this wench. I had forgotten about that passageway. You've planned this – clever of you, very sly. I see no harm in learning what we may. There is war and treason at stake, to be sure."

Geric, followed by the king and the king's guard, rounded the outside of the audience hall before ducking into a low, seemingly innocuous storage closet. In the dark, they crept quietly towards a doorway hidden behind the massive tapestry on the dais, listening.

The room was silent. Geric's heartbeat thumped with anticipation. Were any of them breathing too loudly? Had their footsteps been heard? But – no, they suddenly heard Princess Anidori speak, softly, but she was clearly only a few feet away…

"Away from the door. I would rather no one heard us just now."

Geric and the king exchanged glances.

Clumping footsteps walked away from the dais toward the main doors. There was the sound of someone being dragged and Isi's cry of protest. The king grasped Geric's arm, which had suddenly jerked towards the curtain, in an iron grip. They heard Isi being cast onto the dais. A brief silence was followed by a faint noise – kissing. _What?_ Feeling somewhat shocked, Geric heard Princess Anidori's voice – "We have won."

The voice of the leader of the Kildenrean guards spoke. "Little bird, the king sounded convinced, hmmm? Aren't you proud of our Selia for thinking of such a diverting execution for you so quickly?" A brief pause, then, "Why do you not crawl, little princess? Why do you not beg?"

So, Isi_ had_ spoken the truth!

_I knew it_, thought Geric. A plethora of emotions played swiftly across his face. In the midst of shock, surprise, and suspicion, he felt a sudden gladness, almost euphoria. _Isi_ was his betrothed, he would marry _her_. The king and his guards looked stunned. Frozen, they listened as the traitors, unaware, talked on.

"I hear you have been hiding as a goose girl all these months," said the pretender. "A shame you had to stoop so low only to be killed now."

"Not so low," Isi responded. "Where is Yulan?"

"Where is Yulan?" the pretender repeated. "You think to surprise me? We heard of your little stunt from Ishta."

_What stunt? _Anxiety and worry for all the times he could have protected the helpless princess clouded his mind.

But Isi's voice answered, perhaps an attempt at defiance, but it was too soft and harmless. "Ishta… Last I saw, Ishta was bleeding on your bedroom carpets, though perhaps his body has already been found."

They heard a strangled scream. Before Geric could burst through the tapestry, they all realized it was the pretender, Selia, screaming in frustration. Then she spoke with sinister glee. "These months have been really, really wonderful for me, Crown Princess" – simply reiterating her traitorous guilt – "They truly have. I have wanted you to know that. I have always known what I wanted, since I was a little girl, and you helped me to achieve it. Thank you. And thank you for coming back. My one last wish, even when I thought you were dead in the woods, was to let you see me being you and doing it better."

Geric's hands were clenched into fists with anger. _The whole Bayern court has been fooled by a cruel, bloodthirsty traitor! _Geric was horrified that he had almost married such a monster.

Unaware of the king and Geric only feet away, she continued, "But unfortunately you did cause one little bother. The king is unquestioning" – Geric heard his father's teeth audibly clench, but it was unnoticed beyond the tapestry – "but my betrothed, my prince, seemed to have some doubts because of your convenient acquaintance. He seemed to resolve them there at the end" – _No, I didn't_, thought Geric angrily – "but I want to be sure. I spent months working to own his heart, and I don't wish to go through that process again. So, dearest, here is the plan. When they return, you will confess to the king that you made it all up and in fact are my serving girl, and in turn, I will talk him down from the crime of treason. You will live. If you like, I will even let you return to your little goose herd. Agreed?"

There was silence. Then Isi vehemently stated, "Do you know why you have such trouble persuading Geric to love you? He fell in love with me as the goose girl in my pasture months ago."

The king shot a questioning glance at Geric, but Geric barely noticed. His cheeks reddened. He knew he had been obvious, despite that awful letter. That was why he had distanced himself. _And, to think, that entire time – Isi had been my betrothed! _

There was a slapping sound followed by some stumbling. Assuming Isi had been struck, Geric gritted his own teeth, but was prevented from intervening by the king, who had once again grasped his arm. "Not yet," the king mouthed to Geric.

They heard the Kildenrean guard leader say, "Listen to me, little bird. "When they come back, you will say what _my_ Princess Anidori-Kiladra tells you to."

"You will not kill me here," Isi replied, in a voice that could not mask its fear.

"No?" the brute responded. "And if I claim you went mad and attacked me? As mad as that poor white horse?"

Eyes wide, Geric finally understood why Isi had been so upset to learn that the white Kildenrean horse had gone mad and been destroyed. She was an excellent horsewoman. No doubt, Selia was a poor one.

"We had to take care of that animal of yours, of course. If you had appeared and all the world witnessed that oh-so-magical bond you had with my mount? It was not difficult. He was already half-mad from the Forest, and Ungolad knows ways of making an animal a little madder."

There was the sound of a struggle and a cry from Isi as the Kildenrean guard said, "Was I right? Is this the spot where I tickled you?"

Again, the king restrained Geric.

"She cries for the horse," he said in a hushed tone.

Geric wasn't so sure, but prepared himself to enter at the next provocation, whether or not the king intervened. He stationed himself directly against the tapestry, not caring if the room's traitorous occupants saw it ripple.

"I'm telling you again," the guard continued. "You will agree with your new mistress or you will die here."

"Enough, enough, my love," Selia interrupted. "She will not speak. Can you not see that she's in love with the prince?"

Geric's heart swelled.

"But, Talone," worried the guard.

"He does not concern me," Selia responded. "I don't know how he escaped our notice, but he can't have proof beyond scars and a questionable testimony. It is the prince's doubt that troubles me."

_Yes, but it's too late for that_, thought Geric.

"Ungolad, I want you to cut me. Release her and cut me. I will scream, we will claim she attacked me, and the worst will be over."

"Selia, love, I can't cut you." Strangely, the fierce man sounded fearful. "I can't cut your skin."

"I'll do it," another voice interjected.

"Shut it, you piece of meat," growled Ungolad. "You think I'd let you touch her? All right, I will, if we can kill her first. Then we can claim she attacked, and I was defending you."

Geric was pushing through the tapestry before Ungolad finished speaking. Furiously struggling with the heavy folds, he shouted, "Stop! Don't touch her!" At last, he found an edge and yanked it up. Bursting into the room, he heard the scuffled footsteps of the king and the king's guards close behind him. He glanced quickly around the room until his eyes found Isi with a hand over her mouth and a knife at her throat. Enraged, he drew his sword and ran towards her.

"Get back!" yelled the guard with the knife. He twisted the dagger against her throat.

Geric stopped, but he did not sheathe his sword. Everyone drew their swords.

"Don't be fools," Geric insisted. "You hurt her and your lives are forfeit."


	3. The Battle

It was a precarious situation. Swords drawn, they all eyed each other warily.

The main doors to the throne room opened, and Bayern soldiers hurried in to take battle positions. Caught between the king's guards on the dais and the guards at the door, the Kildenreans swiveled about, swords raised.

His heart thumping loudly in his chest, Geric eyed Ungolad. Ungolad was the guard with the knife was at Isi's throat. His large hand muffled her mouth.

The tension in the room was palpable.

"Let her go," Geric said firmly. His eyes found Isi's. "Isi, are you all right?"

Isi's countenance wavered, and Ungolad visibly squeezed her jaw causing her to whimper.

"Easy, Ungolad," said Geric in response. He lifted his free arm as a gesture of peace. _Easy now._ _Let's see if we can negotiate_, he thought. "Let's talk. What do you want to let the princess go?"

"You are mistaken," Selia interrupted, her voice quivering. "She is my lady-in-waiting." She attempted a smile, as if at a joke. "This is all a joke. I'm the princess."

In the corner of his eye, Geric saw the king slowly walk down the dais steps, shaking his head. Geric knew his father must be reeling from the knowledge that the lady whom he had liked and known for the past several months – his supposed future daughter-in-law – was a traitorous murderess. Yet, his father kept his shock and anger hidden behind forced gentility. Geric reckoned the only favor his father could bestow on a criminal he had known so closely was politeness.

"We heard your entire conversation, I'm afraid," said the king. "So, let's skip the declarations of innocence and move on to bargaining, shall we?"

Selia watched him, her face terrified. The king swept his hand back to the tapestry, smiling sadly.

"Clever opening back there, is it not, my girl?" queried the king. "Years ago, before this estate was generously and unwillingly turned over to the crown, the lord here was a genuine dimwit. He had a minister stashed behind his throne to whisper clever things to say. I'd forgotten about it until now, but Geric used to play there as a boy and he brought it to my attention as soon as we left you." He looked over at Geric, but Geric steadfastly watched Ungolad. His mind was focused upon Isi and her captor.

"He is a good boy," continued the king. "Always was a better judge of character than me. It was his idea to make you think you were alone and employ the listening portal. I guess he thought I was too stubborn to believe this girl's story unless he arranged for me to hear you all admit it yourselves, and I suppose he was right."

The king held out his hand for Selia. She recoiled.

"I think you know I never wish to harm a lady," said the king. "Your own hands have spilt no blood, I think. Tell your lover there to release the princess and we'll judge you all fairly."

Selia and Ungolad exchanged a tense glance. For a moment or two, no one spoke.

Geric scanned the room. There were Bayern guards and soldiers everywhere, at least three to every one Kildenrean guard. _They're hopelessly outnumbered. The Kildenreans must realize that they have to negotiate_, he thought. But, no one moved or said anything. Geric held out his hand to Isi. Ungolad dragged Isi a step backward.

Geric pulled back his hand. "Easy there, sir," he said slowly and gently, not wanting to provoke Ungolad. "Just lower your knife and let her come to me."

Selia spoke. _Clearly, she is the leader of the traitors_, thought Geric_. Perhaps the treachery was even her idea._

"Ungolad," said Selia, her voice trembling with fear. Ungolad straightened as if she had commanded him.

"Come here," he growled. "All of you!"

Selia and the Kildenreans quickly gathered behind Ungolad and his hostage. Their eyes shifted about from the king and Geric to the many soldiers throughout the throne room.

_They're not truly thinking about fighting, are they?_ thought Geric. Trying to hide his rising panic for Isi, he stepped forward. Some Bayern guards stepped forward as well.

Ungolad scowled darkly – threateningly. "I will kill her," he declared. "Believe I will."

Geric did not doubt it. He halted.

"Ungolad," he said, "this is the time for negotiations, not for fighting. If you start fighting, you all die. If you kill her, you all die. Let her go and I guarantee none of you will be executed." _They're fools if they don't take this offer_.

"We take her with us," Selia answered for Ungolad. _Yes, she's the leader_, thought Geric. "That will be our guarantee."

"We can discuss that," the king said.

Geric, his eyes focused unwaveringly on Isi's face, saw her eyes widen in terror. He recalled her last words to him as he had left her in the audience hall – _"No. Don't leave me here with them. They are murderers. Come back, please!" _Geric would never allow her to be alone with the traitors again; they would kill her for certain this time.

"No. No, that's not possible," said Geric. "Settle this now, in this room."

Her voice shaking, Selia responded. "If we can't leave with her as our assurance of safety, then there will be nothing to settle."

_No, that's not happening_, thought Geric. But he did not wish to provoke these murderers by voicing that thought.

At a stalemate, the room fell silent, each side eying their adversary, waiting for one to strike.

Selia broke the silence. "Tell them to back away, Crown Princess," she said to Isi. "Tell them to let us pass, and once we're on our way we will send you back."

Silence fell again. Selia, with some fierceness, again ordered, "Tell them." She prodded Ungolad, who lowered his hand from Isi's mouth so she could speak.

Her mouth freed, Isi stated softly, but firmly, "No."

A draft breezed past Geric's cheek. The tunics of soldiers near the door ruffled in a strong wind. Isi's skirt whipped about in a sudden, yet lingering gust. Within moments, the throne room felt like the epicenter of a growing tempest. Gales of wind buffeted the Kildenreans, the Bayern soldiers, the king, and Geric. The wind gathered in a swirling, roaring storm around Isi. Isi appeared unaffected and unconcerned about the whirlwind beating her dress and whipping her hair. On the contrary, she seemed to be concentrating – she was… she was _summoning_ the wind.

Amazed, Geric watched her. _Magic? Is that possible? What is Isi doing? How can she do that?_ Geric wondered, in awe.

The whirlwind swept around Isi, battering Ungolad whose eyes were wide with panic.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ungolad exclaimed. Abruptly, he choked; coughing and spluttering, he stumbled, and his grip on Isi loosened. With surprising force, Isi punched backward, striking Ungolad's middle with her elbow. He doubled over, and, freed, Isi stepped away from him. The wind still whipping about her, she turned to face Selia and the traitorous Kildenreans. Her yellow hair whirled about her head like the halo of an angel as the roaring wind beat against her.

Everyone in the room gaped at her. Some of the Kildenreans backed away.

"Your war's done," said Isi.

"Undone…" mourned Selia in response.

A flicker of movement caught Geric's eye. Ungolad, growling, advanced with his sword drawn and his eyes on Isi. Too far away to intervene, Geric's heart caught as Ungolad brought the sword down on Isi. But the whirlwind caught the blade and kicked it away. Isi swung around to face Ungolad. Geric charged forward while the Bayern guards did not, seemingly frozen since witnessing the wind-gathering.

"Geric," called Isi, turning towards him. Ungolad was raising his sword again – he would strike her dead – and Geric was not near enough.

"Ungolad!" shouted a new voice. Shockingly, Ungolad stopped and lowered his sword, turning to find the source.

"Come on, you mercenary, you coward, you slayer of cook-men and women without weapon. Fight me! Fight me!"

It was a Kildenrean man in the doorway, royal soldiers' spears pointed at his chest. Ungolad grinned with anticipation and ran towards the man. The soldiers hastily stepped away, and the man lifted his own sword to strike Ungolad's.

Geric, now only feet away from Isi, heard distant shouting over the clash of the swords – "For her! For the yellow lady! For the princess!" A throng of people with crooks and staffs shouted for Isi and pressed in through the ranks of soldiers, struggling to join what was now a battle. A Bayern guard tossed a shield to Geric, who caught it and hurriedly slid it onto his arm. The Bayern soldiers, no longer distracted, raised their javelins and swords and fought the traitorous Kildenreans who battled with furious desperation.

Geric stepped protectively in front of Isi just as an angry Kildenrean confronted her. Isi stumbled back and fell.

"I will have you, little prince," the Kildenrean sneered.

Before Geric could meet the traitor's sword, the Kildenrean fell to his knees, a spear in his back. A young man who was not a Bayern soldier gazed upon the spear he had thrown.

Geric hastily pulled Isi to her feet and wrapped his shield arm around her to safeguard her from harm. Even in the midst of battle, Geric's heart leapt to have Isi in his arms. Before he could even think, another traitorous Kildenrean charged towards them, sword raised. Geric blocked his blows, and the man fled. Geric retreated to the wall, the better to defend Isi.

"Are you alright?" he asked her anxiously.

"Yes," she answered.

Geric allowed himself to hold her tighter. Unable to resist, he pressed his cheek against her yellow hair, breathing in her sweet scent. _Oh, I love her, I love her_, he thought.

With new energy, Geric surveyed the battle. Most of the Kildenreans lay scattered throughout the room – dead. A few Kildenreans fought on, desperately outnumbered. One fight was particularly savage. Ungolad had weakened his opponent – the Kildenrean who had shouted at Ungolad in the doorway – and would soon kill him. Isi, alarmed by what she saw, squeezed Geric's arm and pointed to Ungolad's fight. At that moment, Ungolad stabbed the good Kildenrean in the shoulder. Ungolad withdrew his bloody sword and laughed.

Geric quickly but gently released Isi and ran to distract Ungolad. "Here!" he shouted. "Here, I will fight you."

Ungolad turned to face Geric, nodding. "Yes, you," said Ungolad. "You would have touched Selia. You would have shared her bed."

Geric hardly had a moment to feel acute distaste at Ungolad's comment before Ungolad surged towards him, his sword raised over his head and an expression of madness upon his face. Geric hastily lifted his sword, and the resounding clash rang in his ears.

Ungolad immediately whirled and brought his flashing blade down onto Geric's right side – his shield-less side. Geric staggered to his left, swinging his sword down to block Ungolad's blow, which clanged onto the stone floor inches from Geric's right foot. Ungolad bucked up Geric's sword with his own, and Geric backed away, perspiration on his brow. Geric recalled watching Ungolad fiercely play sword matches against the palace guards at the training grounds._ "My arm hurts just to watch"_ he remembered telling Isi. He had dreaded fighting Ungolad in a sword match – and now he was fighting for his life.

Ungolad swung his sword back and forth at Geric, trying to slash him open. Geric parried the onslaught, trying to use his height – for he was taller than Ungolad, and almost as broad – to temper Ungolad's advanced swordplay. Suddenly, Ungolad lunged; his sword thrust forward, seeking to pierce Geric's flesh. Eyes wide, Geric deflected the blow, sending Ungolad's blade onto Geric's shield with a clang. With his shield, Geric shoved Ungolad away. Ungolad, without hesitation, slashed again at Geric, before pressing forward and pushing back Geric with blow after blow after blow upon his shield.

Trying to ignore the pain in his shield arm and his increasing dismay, Geric noticed that he and Ungolad, alone, were still fighting. Standing amid the bodies of the fallen, the king, Bayern soldiers, and Isi – surrounded by protective guards – watched Geric's battle with apprehension. It was his first battle, his first time to show his honor as a man. He had to fight alone.

Ungolad's onslaught continued without pause, until Geric yanked his sword arm in front of him. With a clash, they locked swords, each man straining to gain the advantage. Their heads close, Geric watched as Ungolad grinned maniacally. Then he spat in Geric's face. Spittle stung his eyes and dripped down his nose.

"I fight a boy," Ungolad taunted. "She would never love a boy."

Geric heard a groan from a bystander. Ungolad twisted his blade, knocking away Geric's, before he swung hard at Geric's chest. Geric blocked the blow with his shield, but he found himself on his knees, his arms shaking.

Pain, searing pain. Geric's head was throbbing. Ungolad had struck him with his shield. Stunned, Geric tried to focus on his enemy through a haze of semi-consciousness.

Ungolad was drawing back his sword for a blow – _My deathblow_, thought Geric.

But, suddenly, Ungolad was stumbling back, cursing. Geric scrambled to his feet, trying to clear his vision. The throne room swung back into focus just as Ungolad attacked. Geric managed to block with his sword, before again pushing him back with his shield. But Geric's next parry was too slow, and Ungolad's blow fell onto his shield. Geric barely had time to grimace at his bruising shield arm before he noticed that Ungolad's shield arm unexpectedly held a dagger. With such swiftness that Geric could not defend himself, Ungolad sank the dagger into Geric's right side.

Geric cried out. The pain was agonizing, much, much worse than he had ever felt. Instinctively, he kicked Ungolad away which pulled the dagger free from Ungolad's grasp and Geric's side. The dagger clattered across the stone floor.

Steeling himself against the intense pain, Geric advanced upon Ungolad. Geric no longer felt intimidated and afraid, but determined. _I will do this_, he thought. A brief image of a shyly smiling Isi – dressed as the goose girl – came to the forefront of his mind.

For the first time in the battle, Geric was on the attack, and he brandished his sword with a new, grim power. His advantage of height brought down a barrage of blows – just out of reach – onto Ungolad, who appeared to be weakening just as Geric seemed to be gaining strength. Ungolad backed towards the dais, blocking Geric's continuous strikes with his shield causing it to deeply dent. Seizing an opportunity, Geric pressed his blade down onto Ungolad's knuckles. Ungolad seethed at his bloody hand and swung his sword upward towards Geric's head, but Geric quickly locked swords. Before Ungolad could react, Geric kneed him in the belly. The breath whooshed out of Ungolad, and he lost his balance. He stumbled back against the throne where he regained his feet. Geric, in close pursuit, locked swords again. Shoving Ungolad with his shield arm, Geric scraped his blade down Ungolad's with a loud screeching of metal. Ungolad was panting – he could not keep up with Geric's newfound strength. Geric wrenched his sword free and lunged.

And he plunged his sword into Ungolad's heart.

Ungolad fell onto the seat of the throne behind him. His sword slipped through his fingers, and its clatter on the floor echoed loudly throughout the hall. "Selia," he said, distractedly looking about the room. He clutched his chest, and then raised his fingers to see his blood dripping from them. As if he saw Selia, he presented his hand, his blood – his final act.

He slumped and died.

Geric's first battle. Geric's first kill. _I killed him_, Geric thought, somewhat dazed. Weariness he had not felt suddenly pressed in on him. Hardly having the energy to wince at his wounds, he sat down on the dais steps. He let go of his sword, and he loosed his shield; both clanged onto the stony floor.

His father rested a hand on his shoulder. "Stand up, son."

Geric got slowly to his feet and faced his father. The king picked up an unused spear that lay on the floor, and broke it in two by bringing it down hard on his bent leg. He dropped the broken pieces at Geric's feet.

"Sword," said the king, extending his hand.

Geric picked up his bloody sword and held it out. A guard beside the king used his own tunic to clean off the sword's blood before handing it to the king. The king weighed the weapon in his hands. Everyone waited in silence to hear the king perform the age-old benediction.

"I give it back to you to wear in defense of your people and your land and your sovereign," said the king. "May it be quick and thick with the blood of your foes."

Even in his weariness, Geric felt a swell of pride.

The king handed the sword back to Geric, who took it humbly into his hands. The king came forward, and he put both hands upon Geric's shoulders, smiling. "I'm proud of you," his father said in a soft voice.

"Where's Selia?" Isi's voice interjected.

The king turned around and looked sharply about. Geric sheathed his sword, and, after noting that Isi was well-guarded, stood ready. He could feel blood seeping into his shirt and trickling down his side. Wincing internally, he gingerly applied pressure to his stab wound with one hand, the other resting on his sword's hilt. A gray-haired guard approached him and placed a handkerchief against Geric's side. Geric gritted his teeth in an effort not to not flinch or groan.

"How did you let that murderess escape?" thundered the king, glaring at the soldiers.

"Through the secret door," said Isi, pensively. Geric glanced at the tapestry.

"First body," ordered the king's captain, "search the estate. Second body, secure the wall. Third body, inform gate guards and then report to me. Go."

Soldiers in groups hurried from the room, their footsteps thudding and echoing throughout and beyond the throne room.

"Sly little cat," said the king, his lip curling with anger. "She knows the punishment for treason. She named it herself."

"She'll be found, sire," answered the captain before walking to the throne room's doors to await any news.

"Get that thing out of my chair," ordered the king with a wave of his hand. Two soldiers jumped to the task, dragging away Ungolad's body. Another wiped the seat clean with a piece of cloth he had ripped from the tunic of a fallen man.

The king sat in the throne.

The audience hall seemed to tilt crazily in front of Geric. He swayed unsteadily, blinking away bits of blackness clouding his eyes. "Sire," he said.

The king sighed heavily, looking at Geric. "Go on, son, you're not doing me any good by bleeding." He signaled for Geric to take his leave.

"Here," murmured the gray-haired soldier holding the handkerchief to his side. "Lean against me." The man wrapped a supportive arm around Geric's chest, and Geric gratefully leaned on him. Together, the soldier and Geric slowly left the room.

Blackness swam in and out of Geric's vision as they walked down the corridor toward the infirmary. The people passing by became blurs, and the gray-haired soldier's words of encouragement faded to distant mumblings. Geric's thoughts felt like feathers in a wind – his concern for Isi and anger at Selia's escape, his victory over Ungolad, his awe and wonder for Isi and the whirlwind, his pride in earning a sword and truly becoming a man, his undeniable love –

Geric stumbled along persistently, but just as they reached the doors to the infirmary, he sank to his knees, and the world went dark.


	4. Love and Loss

_"I'm called Isi."_

_"Isi. That suits you better than goose girl, doesn't it?"_

_Isi smiled, and a gust of wind blew away her hat, revealing her long, yellow locks and the diadem on her brow…_

Geric became aware of a dull, throbbing pain in his right side. Wincing, he felt a cool compress be placed on his forehead. The sounds of a crowded infirmary filled his ears.

"Your highness?" asked a voice.

Geric groaned.

"Geric," said his father's voice.

Geric slowly opened his eyes. His father was standing over him, hands behind his back, his lips pursed, assessing Geric's wounds. Geric realized that he was shirtless; bandages swathed his right side.

"The wound was not too deep. No internal bleeding. He should heal well and quickly," said the voice – a court physician.

"Good, good," responded the king.

The physician held out a cup to Geric who took it. "For the pain," he said. Geric drank; it was bitter. The physician took back the cup and, bowing, left.

"How does it feel?" asked the king.

"Where's Isi? Did you capture Selia?" Geric interjected anxiously.

"The princess is well," answered the king. "The traitor has been caught. She had attempted escape through the passageway behind the throne." The king paced thoughtfully to the end of Geric's cot. "It was her undoing twice," he added grimly.

Geric looked down at his hands. _It is staggering_, he thought, _that earlier today I was steeling myself to marry that woman_. He shuddered internally.

"I still can hardly believe it all," said the king. "I don't want to believe it all." He sighed and glanced around at those within hearing, but he was quite drowned out by the noise. He sighed again, his shoulders sagging. "I am sorry, Geric."

Geric looked up, surprised.

"Ever since we learned of the treachery," said the king, "I have sorely regretted betrothing you. I have had doubts before, but never so severe as I did in knowing that I would have made you marry a fraud, traitor, and murderess. I feel sick to my core that such a marriage almost came to pass. I will never forgive myself."

"Father, I – "

"No, Geric," the king continued. "I am at fault. Therefore, I am changing my decision." He looked tenderly at his son. "Your betrothal was made without your consent. No longer. Marry who _you _choose to marry."

Geric gazed at his father, the words slowly sinking in. _Marry who I love_… _I love Isi_. _But… now we are no longer betrothed… _

"What will happen to Isi?" Geric asked.

"The princess is welcome to remain here forever as far as I am concerned," said the king. "We are very much in her debt."

"Hmm," Geric responded, ruminating. "And the war?"

The king pursed his lips. "I will convene a war council tomorrow, when you are well enough to attend. The gods know we have had more than enough to have dealt with today." The king grimaced, but looked thoughtful. "I had hoped that the traitors would reveal more tidings about the war as we eavesdropped, but it was not to be. Now we must figure our way out of this mess and soon."

The king sighed heavily and laid a hand on Geric's shoulder. "I am proud of you, son. You did well. You fought a trying first battle against an undeniable enemy, and you have proven your honor. I could not have more faith in my successor."

Geric's heart rose.

The king smiled and squeezed Geric's shoulder before beginning to walk toward the infirmary doors, but he turned around, a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"If you love her," said the king – and there was no mistaking this 'her' – "as I suspect you might, there is only one option."

Geric's brow crinkled as he watched his father, confused.

"You will just have to ask her to marry you," his father stated, smiling. He left the room.

Geric could not help thinking that his father had only needlessly complicated matters – more so than they already were. With a sigh of exasperation that caused him to wince slightly at his dagger wound, Geric lay back against the cot, his mind churning.

As night fell, the man on the cot nearest to Geric shakily raised a hand, and the covers fell back revealing a heavily bandaged shoulder. It was the good Kildenrean man who had saved Isi by fighting Ungolad. A servant hurriedly covered him with another blanket, and the man's trembling subsided. He closed his eyes.

Geric motioned for the servant to come to him. "What is the name of that Kildenrean man?" he asked him.

"His name is Talone, sire. He came with the true yellow lady."

_Talone! Is this the Talone Isi spoke of? _ "Are his wounds grave? Will he recover?" Geric asked anxiously.

"Oh, yes, my lord. He should recover. His wound is only taxing as he has suffered many more serious wounds before today. He has many scars."

"Oh," said Geric blinking. "Good, thank you. Please make sure that this man receives every possible comfort and attention. He is a true warrior and hero."

He bowed and hurried away.

Geric gazed at the man. _So this is the escort Isi spoke of, to vouch for her tale_, he thought. _I am an utter fool not to put the two together! Of course this is the man she spoke of. _

Not long after this revelation, Geric overheard a small commotion at the infirmary's doors, and he heard Isi's voice. His heart leapt. _She has come to see me! _Geric thought.

As he was hastily pulling more covers over his chest, he heard her ask to see someone else…

"Please, sir, I wish to see my countryman, Talone."

_Oh_, Geric thought, his heart deflating. He glanced over at Talone. The man was deeply asleep.

"No, my lady," a guard at the door told Isi. "You cannot enter. I am sorry."

"Please," she pleaded. "I need to know that he is well. Please, sir, let me through to him."

A court physician joined them at the doorway. "What is going on?"

"Please, can you allow me to see Talone? How does he fare?"

"No, Princess," answered the court physician kindly. "He is resting, and he doesn't need overconcerned friends waking him."

"Oh," she said. "And he is alright? He will recover?"

"Yes," the court physician replied. "He is fine. He will recover in good time."

"Oh, thank you," she breathed. "Thank you."

She must have left, because the guard closed the doors, and the court physician returned to his task.

Geric felt alone… and rejected. Heartsick, he turned to the man on the cot beside him with new eyes. _Does Isi favor Talone? _The man was much older than she, but such a love was not unheard of, and marriages less so. Talone was a noble warrior and a hero, as well as someone she had long known.

The night passed slowly. Geric slept little. When he did sleep, he dreamed of what troubled him.

_"I cannot love you as a man loves a woman. I am so sorry if I have presumed what is not true or have taken liberties with your sentiments…" Isi stared at him, then blinked. She lowered her eyes and faded into the crowd. Gone…_

_Selia, gowned in bridal splendor. The rubies of her diadem cried tears of blood._

Geric, in equal measure, sought and dreaded the coming day, and he chided himself for it. _You daft, clumsy brute_, he told himself sarcastically, almost cheerily. _If you weren't so charming, how would you ever get by?_

When awake, Geric distracted himself from the throbbing pain by observing the unconscious Talone. His hair was the Kildenrean yellow, but it was of a darker shade than Isi's or Selia's; his hardened face was lined, but it showed a strength and determination apparent in experienced warriors. Watching him, Geric wondered sadly, _Do I no longer have a chance to be with Isi?_


	5. War Council

At first light, a page arrived bearing a message for Geric with the royal seal. Geric eagerly snatched it and read.

_Come to the small conference room adjoining my chambers at your earliest convenience. We will meet with Thiaddag and our military and political advisors alike to determine our course of action for war with Kildenree. - Sinath, Rex_

Geric immediately rose, but court physicians prevented him from leaving, insistent on tending to his dagger wound. While one court physician had him drink more of the bitter drought, the others scrutinized his stitches and applied fresh bandages. Geric gritted his teeth, and, as soon as their ministrations were complete, he departed with as much haste as his wound allowed.

He found his father standing at the large window of the conference room, gazing out over Lake Meginhard. An early morning mist clung to the surface of the lake and its shore, the ripples of lapping waves barely visible beneath it.

"I was married here," the king said contemplatively as Geric joined him at the window. "It was a happy day. I had always associated this estate with that happiness." He smiled sadly. "I had hoped that would continue." A touch of anger entered his tone. "Now, I can only think of the treachery that came to light here."

Geric looked down at his feet.

The king sighed heavily. "Now we must deal with this war in light of what foul deeds we learned of yesterday."

"Are we still contemplating war?" Geric queried, alarmed.

"Of course we are, Geric," his father said with some annoyance.

At that moment, the prime minister entered the room, his face expectant.

"Ah, Thiaddag," said the king, turning away from Geric. "We have much to discuss."

"Indeed," answered the prime minister. "I trust that you, Prince Geric, are making a good recovery?" At Geric's nod, he continued. "Good, I am glad to hear it." The prime minister then looked at the king. "I have the documents you requested." He came to the table and untied his leather satchel. Removing the sheets of parchment, he spread them out upon the table.

The king turned back to Geric. "Despite the fact that she is a traitor and a fraud, that woman provided much evidence to support an upcoming attack from Kildenree."

"I know," Geric answered, peeved that his father was telling him about the Kildenree letters. Of course he knew about the letters. A trace of irritation entered his voice. "I only assumed that we would think this war would be another of her deadly lies."

"Never assume," the king answered sharply. Geric fumed, but he hid his anger behind an impassive face.

"Exactly," declared the prime minister, looking intently at one of the papers. "In fact, her treachery gives me cause to believe that the attack is indeed true."

"What!" exclaimed Geric.

"Her treachery was against _Kildenree_, not Bayern," the prime minister said, his eyes flinty. "It was against the royal family – the Crown Princess Anidori – and her country. There did not seem to be a plan to overthrow Bayern's government. In her criminal way, she seemed to be abandoning Kildenree and beginning anew here in Bayern."

"How can you say that?" Geric said, seething. He glared at the prime minister. "She would have married me! She impersonated my betrothed! How is that not treachery against myself and my family? Who knows what she might have done as a ruler of Bayern? Especially now that we are all aware of just how base and traitorous she is willing to sink."

"Her treachery against her lady is yet another reason why we should be wary of such an attack!" the prime minister argued back, riled. "Their dysfunctional loyalty is an indicator of a dangerous country. Such a country lashes out. Bayern is at risk."

"Bayern _was_ at risk from a dangerous _person _yesterday! But we were thankfully saved from such danger by the true princess who insisted that the traitor _invented_ the war!" Geric paused for breath. "The traitor has fooled us again and again. This war is false as well!"

Geric and Thiaddag glared angrily at each other.

"Enough, enough," the king intervened. "The other advisors are not yet here. Let us wait for them before we state our views."

Hours later, the military and political advisors present, no agreement had been reached. Geric found himself shouting frequently. The prime minister steadfastly believed and argued that Bayern should go to war – before Kildenree attacked. Geric could tell that the military advisors and political advisors were being swayed by the prime minister. _As if that is any different than what they wanted to do anyways_, Geric thought. _Bayern has always been a war-loving nation, and they've been salivating for war for a generation now…_

Only the king remained undecided. He was quiet, sitting at the head of the table, listening to the arguments.

Frustrated, Geric smacked his hands down onto the table and stood up. "There is not going to be any attack from Kildenree!"

There was a collective groan among the advisors, while some rolled their eyes. One muttered, "Not _again_." Thiaddag glowered.

Undeterred, Geric continued, "The true princess returned yesterday specifically to avoid war – to warn us that it was _another lie_ from the traitorous imposter!"

"We have been over this again and again _and again_," said the prime minister, also rising and facing Geric. "There is not enough evidence or argument to indicate that there is not going to be an attack. You, as the future king, should be more wary. But you are also young. Rely on us, our expertise and experience."

Geric bristled. "Age or experience means nothing in regards to a grievous error. I know that there is going to be no attack. Avoid unnecessary death and destruction! We should not go to war!"

"Do not be ridiculous," hissed Thiaddag. He turned to the king. "Sire, we can dally no longer. I know how you have avoided war throughout your reign, but we cannot sit idly while an attack brews in the north. Bayern is in danger. Your son, although he means well, does not fully understand this danger. We _must_ act."

Geric pursed his lips. _Isi should be here_, he thought. Despite insisting upon her joining the conference several times, the other advisors, and even the king, had not allowed it. _It doesn't matter. I'm going to ask again. The advisors need to hear her. Maybe that would change their minds_.

Also turning to the king, Geric said, "Father, going to war would be a terrible mistake. We have been discussing all this for hours, but shouldn't we be communicating with the princess? She would provide more information, and, perhaps, help us make the right decision. We should request her presence here."

There were more groans from the advisors. Thiaddag, scowling, said, "The prince no longer knows how to support his argument, if he needs the help of the princess. We do not have women in the conference room. It is not their place, regardless of their connections. And of all the women to choose! The prince is asking for a _Kildenrean_ woman. How can we possibly involve her in our military plans?"

Furious, Geric shouted, "But you would listen to a _traitorous_ Kildenrean woman? _You _are still supporting the argument of a proven murderous, traitorous woman from Kildenree!"

"How dare you!" the prime minister shouted back.

"Enough!" the king interjected. "Thiaddag, you are too severe. You must know that many a queen has been in the conference room… But it has been so long since there has been a Bayern queen." He sighed. "I think Geric might be right. The princess may reveal more information that will help us. I do not see the princess as a threat, although I am not yet certain about her country. Regardless, she has significantly helped us already. I value her opinion."

Geric sighed with relief and sat down. _Isi will certainly help. Thank the gods_. His wound throbbed painfully, but he ignored it.

A messenger was dispatched to summon Isi. The other advisors did not appear pleased by this turn of events, the prime minister least of all.

"She will not help in the slightest," the prime minister insisted. "We are only putting Bayern more at risk by involving her. Sire, please reconsider."

"No, Thiaddag," answered the king.

"We all know how the princess has helped us in exposing a fraud, but there is no indication that the war is also false! As much as I am grateful to the princess for revealing the truth, she is only casting doubt on the war! Holding us back until Kildenree's armies will come and attack us!"

Geric leapt to his feet.

"Geric," the king said in warning.

"No, Father," Geric said loudly and stubbornly. "I can't just sit here and listen to such slander. The princess has done nothing but help us – and at great risk to herself!"

The king sighed heavily. "Let us at least behave more calmly. Sit down. There will soon be a lady present."

Thiaddag glared at Geric. Geric sat down and drew his chair forward; Thiaddag lowered himself into his chair. The conference room was tense.

Barely a moment later, the doors were opened, and Isi entered. Everyone in the room rose at her arrival. She looked about the room, her eyes resting briefly on Geric. Geric's heart beat faster. The king motioned for Isi to take a seat. Seating herself between two advisors, she glanced at the king. The men sat down again.

"Good morning, my dear," the king began. "We're sorry to have neglected you so long and to greet you now with the grim details of a war meeting in place of a banquet and procession. All in its course." He cleared his throat, then said firmly, "We beg you to give us reason to believe there's no war preparing in Kildenree."

Surprise was evident on Isi's face. She sat back and said, "I don't understand, sire. You're still contemplating war?"

_Unfortunately_, thought Geric.

"Unless you can give us evidence," said the king.

"Evidence? Of what? Of peace? Teach me how to give evidence of peace and I will," Isi said sharply. She paused. The advisors stared at her, clearly taken aback by her resolve. "You must know that Kildenree will not attack Bayern."

Thiaddag got to his feet, gesturing to the letters upon the table. "This, my dear, is evidence," he said. _'My dear?' If only it was sincere_, thought Geric. The prime minister picked up a few of the papers, saying, "Letters given to us by the Princess Anidori-Kiladra, or this Selia, if you will. They're written and signed by the queen of Kildenree and detail inimical intentions, with dates, numbers, places, all stamped with the royal insignia."

Isi snatched one of the papers lying on the table in front of her and scanned it. "This isn't my mother's hand," she said. "Forgery. Selia's mother is the key-mistress of the palace, a woman with access. She might have found a way to steal my mother's crest ring to make the seals."

_There. Information that helps us. We wouldn't have known that if she hadn't come_, thought Geric. He caught sight of the king's thoughtful face. The prime minister was also looking at the king, but then he turned back to Isi, his expression intense.

"Evidence. Show evidence and we'll believe," Thiaddag said to Isi. He glanced at the king. "It's another ploy, Your Highness, to keep us unwitting and unprepared while our enemies move to crush us in our sleep."

Geric's temper flared. Before he could speak, Isi did.

"Oh, stop it," said Isi in frustration, covering her face with her hands. She dropped her hands and stood up, clearly angry. "This is ridiculous. You want evidence? History will show you that Kildenree hasn't warred with any of its neighbors in over three hundred years. Numbers will prove that Kildenree is far too small to attack a kingdom like Bayern. And the girl who gave you the only evidence you have to the contrary is a fraud, a deceiver, and a murderer. You should already know these facts."

Geric glanced around the room. The king was looking thoughtfully at his folded hands, the prime minister appeared unmoved, but many of the advisors were watching Isi, brows furrowed in thought.

Isi continued. "But in a country where you hang your dead up on walls and pride whether or not a man bears a javelin more than his character, how am I to persuade you out of a war?"

_What? Isi has seen Bayern executions?_ Geric was startled. _Javelins… don't mean more than character… do they?_ Unexpectedly troubled, Geric concentrated on listening.

"It would be suicide for Kildenree to war on Bayern and butchery for Bayern to attack Kildenree," Isi continued. If you don't believe me, then send me back. Or if you don't trust me to leave, I'll return to my little room on the west wall and tend your geese, and you can be sure that on my watch no thieves will touch my flock."

_No one is sending you back to goose herding_, Geric thought firmly. But as if she was already returning to her geese, Isi walked to the door. At the door, she stopped and turned around.

"Did you know that there're workers in your city who aren't allowed into shops and taverns because they're from the Forest and therefore don't hold a javelin?"

_What? _Geric thought, confused.

"And men who call themselves peace-keepers, obeying their own code of law and not the king's, sworn to keep the streets safe because the soldiers do not or will not?"

Disturbed by this revelation, Geric glanced at the king who was still gazing at his hands. The advisors were staring at Isi as if a rock had spoken. Only Thiaddag remained unfazed.

Isi continued, "And areas so crowded that children live on the refuse of others?"

Geric raised his eyebrows, dismayed.

Isi's eyes flashed with anger as she looked around the table, and she said, "I see from your faces that you don't think much about these things. Maybe I know more about your city than you do, and I certainly know more of Kildenree. Believe me, there is no war. If you want evidence, explain why a mother would send her first daughter into her enemy's camp. I'll be your evidence."

Isi abruptly turned, yanked the conference room doors open and left without a backward glance.

All in the conference room sat in shocked silence for a moment. Then Thiaddag rose.

"I am unconvinced," he said firmly. "The princess revealed no true evidence. We should still go to war."

Anger stirred in the pit of Geric's stomach. _Will nothing stop this man?_ Geric thought.

An advisor spoke up. "I don't think that is fair, Thiaddag. She certainly told me information that I had not known about Kildenree. And embarrassing information I was unaware of in my own homeland."

"Yes," said another. Many nodded their heads. Geric looked about, relieved and grateful.

"I no longer think there will be an attack," rumbled one of the Bayern military advisors. "All she spoke of Kildenree's size and scale – and war history – is true. I had only thought that it may have changed… but no longer." He got heavily to his feet and looked down the table to the king. "Sire, I rescind my advice for war. Let us be at peace."

There was a chorus of affirming nods and ayes among the advisors. Geric grinned and thought,_ Yes!_

Thiaddag scowled.

Everyone looked to the king for his response.

"Well," said the king, clearing his throat. "I continue to be impressed by this Kildenrean princess. There shall be no war."


	6. Forest Hundred-Band

I am so sorry for my long writing hiatus! I hope to finish this story very soon. Thank you so much for bearing with me! Enjoy!

* * *

The advisors smiled and nodded, satisfied.

Geric beamed. _I can hardly believe it. Never have I seen anyone so thoroughly change the minds of these advisors. Or critique our faults? How remarkable she is! _ he thought._ We'll see – _

Thiaddag interrupted Geric's thoughts. Shaking his head angrily, he said, "I am concerned about Bayern's welfare. For a princess who so thoroughly pretended to be no more than a goose girl, how are we to know that she is not fooling us as well?" He sighed with disgust. "I only hope that I am wrong – before Bayern falls to a northern enemy."

Geric stood up so quickly his chair toppled over. His wound throbbed. "She was forced to live in fear of an imposter!" he shouted.

"Geric, let us be civil," the king reasoned. "Thiaddag, no one doubts your service or loyalty to Bayern. I no longer believe Kildenree is a threat or an enemy."

Thiaddag's lip curled. He snatched at documents on the table and began to stuff them into his leather case, before making for the doorway. At the door, he paused and bowed stiffly to the king.

"You may go," sighed the king. Without a word, the prime minister departed.

_Finally_, thought Geric. He righted his chair and sat.

"Well," said the king, "I feel that we must gather together the hundred-bands – as is customary for victories and surrenders. Although there has never been a non-declaration of war, I wish it to be so – hundred-bands present."

Confused expressions and murmurings could be seen among the advisors. Also surprised, but pleased, Geric smiled.

"I know that this is irregular," said the king. "But, I want it to be done."

The advisors quieted.

"Furthermore," the king continued, "I wish to do an overture of goodwill for the princess. It is high time that she has had a celebration welcoming her, but she deserves… more. There are many wrongs to be righted."

Geric and the advisors nodded, some cautiously.

"Yesterday, the princess requested that those accompanying her – Forest workers – be allowed to carry a javelin," said the king.

"Forest workers?" mumbled some advisors.

The king's face hardened. "She certainly can speak in the Forest accent, did none of you notice it? She said the traitorous massacre occurred in the Forest, and it is likely that she formed strong bonds with its people." The king rose slowly to his feet and turned to the window. The sun glinted brightly on Lake Meginhard, and the king shaded his eyes. "I believe that, today, we can provide a measure of justice to the Forest."

_Yes_, thought Geric. _Provide the men of the Forest with javelins!_

"What are you implying, sire?" an advisor questioned.

"I am not implying anything," the king replied, turning back to the conference table. "I am deciding to establish a Forest hundred-band."

Geric grinned and was pleased to see the other advisors nodding in agreement.

But one asked, "Today, my lord?"

"Yes," the king answered firmly and pulled the messenger cord. "Today."

The advisors exchanged confused glances, but the conference room's doors were opening. Three servants and a page hurried into the room and bowed.

"You four and the others that may need to assist you, inform the Forest workers here that they are invited to become the beginning of a Forest hundred-band and the laws thereof," said the king.

Startled, the servants gawked at the king.

"Supply them with javelins and shields from the weapons room. Have shields also be given to them, and let them know they are to paint their established seal upon them." The king paused, then said, "Do this immediately, and tell the Forest workers to report with their javelins and shields to the grand dining hall in an hour. Go."

Many of the advisors gasped. Even Geric was taken aback.

The servants and the page nodded and stumbled over each other in their haste to depart.

The king sighed and sat down, saying, "Good."

Some advisors raised their brows, but no one dared to speak.

"I believe that will be all for today, gentlemen," the king continued. "I thank you for your patience."

The advisors, still silent, rose and bowed before filing out the doors.

Geric was pleased to note that their expressions bore no ill will. All seemed content with the king's judgment, although clearly surprised.

Geric also rose, but the king said, "No, my son. Stay a moment longer."

Geric paused and seated himself again.

When the last advisor had departed, the king leaned forward.

"Of course, the princess will be present at the dining hall when it is announced to the hundred-bands that there will be no war. I want her to be witness to that, as well as to the formation of a Forest hundred-band."

"Of course," Geric agreed.

"I would like you to be the one who escorts her there."

"Oh," said Geric. He felt his heart constrict.

The king smiled and stood.

"Is that all?" Geric asked, also standing.

"Go find the Forest workers, for you will likely find her with them," said the king. "And I would like you to see how the new hundred-band is developing," the king said, still smiling. He squeezed Geric's arm affectionately as he walked past him.

_"If you love her, as I suspect you might,"_ reverberated in Geric's thoughts. _"You will just have to ask her to marry you…There's only one option…"_

Suddenly very nervous, Geric left the conference room in search of the new Forest hundred-band. His wound throbbed even more, as if alive in his anxiety. Ignoring the pain, he strode through the halls that bustled with activity. Soldiers hurried to join their bands, and servants ran to attend to the gathering's imminent preparation. Unsure where to find the Forest workers, a servant led him to the chambers that had been provided to them, but the rooms were empty. The servant shrugged, unable to help further, and Geric was obliged to search alone.

_Only one option_, Geric thought, rubbing his sweaty palms on his breeches. Yet every time he envisioned himself proposing, a vision of Talone appeared in his mind.

After some time, and at another servant's direction, he came upon the newly established Forest hundred-band in an indoor arena, preparing their shields.

Many of the Forest workers talked and joked, surrounded by splashes of yellow and green paint. Some were somber, gazing at their javelins that they gripped tightly in their fists.

Geric was pleased to see their hardiness and sincerity, but he was troubled by their youth.

_So young_, he thought, sadly. His thoughts were interrupted as the Forest workers realized that their prince was among them.

With a clatter of shields and a few paintbrushes, they jumped to attention and bowed. Only one person held onto the shield she was painting.

She curtsied and asked respectfully, "May we be of assistance, Your Highness?"

"Please don't let me interrupt you," Geric urged. "_I_ came to assist and observe. I also wondered if Isi – the princess, I mean – was here with you. And let me congratulate you on forming your hundred-band."

"Thank you," she replied, as the other Forest workers nodded and bowed again. "But Isi isn't here. I haven't seen her since she was summoned to see the king this morning. But – but I think she would like to talk with you," she added slyly.

Geric's heart beat faster.

"Enna…" Geric heard a somewhat short worker with a full head of dark hair whisper warningly.

"Razo…" Enna imitated in return.

Geric suddenly recognized Razo as the worker who had saved Isi from an angry Kildenrean the day before, when Geric could not get to Isi quickly enough.

"I remember you," Geric said, reaching out and gripping Razo's arm. "Thank you for protecting the princess yesterday. You saved her life. You have my gratitude."

Razo looked startled, but he smiled. "Of c-course, s-sire," he stammered.

Geric smiled and thought, _The Forest hundred-band is young but not inexperienced_.

"Thank you, all," Geric said more loudly, looking to the crowd of gathered Forest workers. "You have been invaluable in the short time that you have been here at Lake Meginhard. I am deeply in your debt. I am also confident that you will make an excellent, much needed hundred-band."

The Forest workers stood a little straighter, proud.

"We've been dreaming of this forever," one exclaimed, before appearing embarrassed. Another worker good-naturedly elbowed him, and a few laughed.

Geric could see why Isi so enjoyed their company, and he smiled.

"I hope that I can get to know all of you before long," said Geric. "Is there anything I can help with as you prepare? The king did not provide much time to do so – the shields won't even be dry."

Amid a murmuring of nayes, Enna could be heard saying, "We'll just take care not to bump into each other if we can help it."

"Good," said Geric, grinning. "Again, thank you, and I will see you shortly in the grand dining hall."

Still smiling, he left the arena.


End file.
